Noche Gótica
by Dracofonte
Summary: Algunas reflexiones sobre la importancia de la noche en la vida del Hombre Murciélago.


**Noche Gótica**

Por Dracofonte

La luz de Artemisa bañaba con su frío fulgor a la gran urbe erigida a su pies, más sin embargo, ésta era incapaz de abatir las tinieblas perpetuamente esparcidas entre las colosales torres de acero y concreto, cuyo aspecto sombrío recordaba a viejos titanes hundidos eternamente en los profundos abismos del Tártaro. Erguido sobre estos gigantes olvidados una figura tan oscura como la noche misma observaba el panorama con sus inexpresivos ojos, como un centinela, vigila desde las sombras en espera de los depredadores nocturnos, almas torcidas y llenas de violencia, las cuales acechan a los pocos espíritus inocentes que aún se atrevían a caminar por aquellas sórdidas calles después del ocaso.

Alguna vez él fue uno de esos espíritus. Lleno de esperanza y alegría disfrutaba de la vida inmerso en su mundo infantil, donde todo era posible y la felicidad absoluta. Pero la realidad se encargo de mostrarle cuán dura y triste es la existencia en verdad. Una noche igual a esa, un par de rugidos de un demonio de acero extinguieron la flama vital de los seres que le habían otorgado la vida. Desde entonces dejó de ser un niño, convirtiéndose en un hombre... un hombre con una misión.

Viajó por todo el orbe en busca de quién pudiese proporcionarle conocimientos o habilidades para combatir con eficiencia a esos despojos vivientes cuya humanidad se había perdido en medio del siniestro y brutal inframundo del crimen; seres que habían renunciado a ser hombres y se habían convertido en bestias sin conciencia ni moral, capaces de matar tan sólo por unas cuantas monedas o por el simple placer de hacerlo. Se preparó para alcanzar el máximo desarrollo físico y mental al cual pueda aspirar una persona. Pero eso no bastaba para llevar a cabo su cruzada, hacía falta algo más. Necesitaba una ventaja, pues él solo se enfrentaría a todo un ejército, es por ello que buscó una imagen la cual produjera un miedo irresistible en sus adversarios. Fue, nuevamente, en medio de una noche cuando encontró la respuesta. Un majestuoso y terrible murciélago atravesó el vitral de su sala produciendo en él una fascinación aterradora sólo igualada por el Cuervo de Poe. Esa noche nació un héroe… esa noche nació… ¡Batman!

Desde entonces, bajo el negro manto del murciélago ha protegido aquella tierra olvidada por todas las deidades conocidas por el hombre. Cuya corrupción es ocultada bajo el falso telón de la opulencia y prosperidad de una gran metrópoli. Los habitantes de Ciudad Gótica se preguntan por qué un hombre ha adoptado un vida así, la verdad ni él mismo lo sabe. Tal vez espera encontrar en medio de un oscuro callejón lo que perdió hace tanto tiempo; probablemente, brindándole a otros la oportunidad de la cual carecieron sus padres, su alma podrá encontrar algo de paz.

Por si fuera poco, su guerra solitaria le ha llevado a enfrentar a toda clase de enemigos. Desde sindicatos criminales hasta psicópatas incurables como el Joker, el Pingüino o Dos Caras. Entes cuya cordura se ha perdido en ese mundo caótico en el cual les ha tocado nacer. Muchas veces ha sentido pena por ellos, pues al igual que él, sólo han sido victimas del destino. Esa misma idea lo ha llevado a pensar si él no estará tan demente con ellos, después de todo, ¿un hombre realmente cuerdo llevaría una vida como la suya? Pero no valía la pena pensar en ello, si la locura era el precio por mantener a salvo a su ciudad y a los habitantes de la misma, estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.

Bajo sus pies, en medio de una tenebrosa calle una pareja caminaba con agitado paso. Era obvio que sabían lo peligroso de deambular por esos sitios; sus cuerpos desprendían una fragancia bien conocida para el Caballero de la Noche… el _miedo_. Y si él era capaz de percibirlo el resto de las criaturas nocturnas también lo harían. Fue cuestión de minutos para que un individuo de apariencia espectral surgiera de entre las sombras de un callejón y les cerrara el paso. La pareja, aterrada, trató de huir en la dirección opuesta pero entonces un segundo sujeto apareció cortándoles la retirada. Buscando la seguridad de la fémina el joven se enfrentó con uno de los hampones el cuál rápidamente lo neutralizó con un certero puñetazo, para luego empuñar un arma de fuego oculta entre sus ropas. Pero antes de poder jalar del gatillo un objeto con forma de murciélago surcó el aire y con gran puntería despojó al bandido de su revólver. Ambos criminales contemplaron espantados la negra arma tirada en el piso, pues sabían a quién pertenecía.

El ángel oscuro descendió con suavidad a unos cuantos metros de donde se hallaban los actores de aquel drama de media noche. Avanzó lentamente hacia los maleantes los cuales no tuvieron el valor suficiente para enfrentar a esa negra silueta, casi demoníaca, sedienta de justicia. Sus estridentes pasos alejándose podían escucharse perfectamente en medio de la ciega noche. Pero Batman no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos escapar. Ocultando sus manos bajo su capa lanzó de improviso un par de _Batarangs_ más, los cuales impactaron con gran precisión en las nucas de los malhechores, cayendo al piso poco después. El hombre murciélago simplemente los contempló en silencio.

Minutos más tarde la pareja era interrogada en el interior de una patrulla por un policía, mientras su compañero hablaba con el héroe ocultos bajo las sombras de un callejón. El oficial era un viejo conocido de Batman por lo que charlaba con él sin problemas.

—Es increíble —murmuró el oficial—. Es increíble como tu vida puede cambiar en una noche ¿no crees?

El aludido permaneció en silencio pensando en ello.

—Así son las _noches góticas_ —replicó el alter ego de Bruce Wayne—. Tu vida puede ser perfecta y en un instante convertirse en el peor de los infiernos.

El uniformado fue incapaz de reprimir un estremecimiento. En ocasiones Batman podía ser realmente aterrador. En ese instante un círculo luminoso apareció en el cielo, pero no era la Luna. En medio del brillante disco se hallaba una sombra en forma de murciélago; se trataba de la bati-señal. Entendiendo el significado de dicho fenómeno el policía no hizo ninguna pregunta cuando vio como el encapotado sacó un artefacto de su cinturón y disparó un garfio con una cuerda que lo ayudó a elevarse por encima de los edificios. El Caballero de la Noche se balanceaba con agilidad en medio de los rascacielos. Sabía que no podía demorarse pues probablemente eso determinaría si una vida se perdía o no. Mientras él caminara por esa calles no permitiría jamás que alguien sufriera bajo el siniestro manto de una noche gótica…

F I N


End file.
